Fck you all the time
by Klarogasms
Summary: Loki likes chocolate and he likes sex. Tony wouldn't say no to either. [] Day 10 of 25 Days of Christmas [] PWP [] one shot [] Jotun!Loki []


**A/N:** Day 10 of 25 Days of Christmas. Prompt: Advent Calendar

Happy Reading!

xxx

* * *

"What is this abomination?" Loki asked, pointing at the screen which now adorned his' and Tony's bedroom wall. It was new and Loki wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.  
"It's a Christmas Calendar. You know, to count down the days till Christmas?" Tony replied, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist, standing on his tip toes to rest his chin on Loki's shoulder.  
Loki sighed, slightly turning his head to look at Tony.  
"You mortals tend to forget that the Norns invented Yuletide. Or Christmas, or whatever you call it. And this is certainly not what I think of when I hear 'Christmas Calendar'." Loki retorted.  
"Yeah well, it's digital. Ask JARVIS to open the first door tomorrow, I think you'll like it." Tony mumbled into the crook of his neck.  
"I still want chocolate, though." Loki replied, turning in Tony's arms to properly look at him.  
"Chocolate, really?" Tony chuckled, pulling Loki flush against himself.  
"Mhm. Preferably chocolate syrup, all over your chest." Loki leered, leaning in.  
"Oh, all over me?" Tony whispered, his breath hitting Loki's lips.  
"All. Over. You." Loki confirmed pressing a short kiss onto Tony's lips.  
Tony sighed against his lips, one hand staying on the small of Loki's back as the other entangled in the long black hair at the nape of Loki's neck, pulling him closer and keeping him in place at the same time. Loki nibbled at Tony's lower lip, pulling it between his teeth as he kneaded Tony's arse through his jeans, lifting him up a few moments later. Tony wrapped his legs around Loki's waist, both hands now at the nape of Loki's neck as he peppered kisses down his jaw and across the pale column of the God's neck.  
"Bed. Now." Tony mumbled against his skin, shuddering when Loki caught his lips in a rough kiss.  
Loki walked backwards until he hit the edge of the bed with the back of his legs, sitting down with Tony in his lap. Their kiss turned deeper, more languid and not as frantic as they stroked through each other's hair, over their torsos underneath rumpled shirts, making each other shiver and gasp into each other's mouths. Tony ground his crotch against Loki's, making them both moan at the sensation.  
"Less clothing." Tony demanded urgently, pulling Loki in for another open mouthed kiss. They lost their clothes with a snap of Loki's fingers, their sweaty skin sliding against the other's. Their sensitive hardened cock rubbed against each other's as they snapped their hips in a frantic rhythm.  
Loki readjusted their position so they properly lay on the bed before he flipped Tony over, now hovering above him. He dipped down to pepper feather light kisses across Tony's chest, around his arch-reactor, making Tony writhe underneath him, getting him to gasp every time he softly bit him before he licked the tender flesh. He did the same to his inner-thighs, Tony gasping and almost sobbing at the sensory overload. He felt like he was about ready to come when Loki took the tip of his cock into his hot, wet mouth, swallowing around him as he sucked at him, slowly boobing his head up and down, always taking a bit more, swallowing around the tip.  
"Babe, I'm gonna... i-if you don't..." Tony warned and Loki immediately stopped, a small stripe of spit and pre-cum connecting Tony's tip and Loki's pink lower lip.  
"Would you like me to fuck you?" he asked lowly, biting his lower lip as a smirk formed on his lips.  
"Hell yes." Tony murmured, his eyes hazy and heavy-lidded.  
"Yes what?" Loki inquired, his smooth voice sounding an odd mix of wicked and innocent.  
"Yes, I want you to fuck me. Hard." Tony specified, his gaze locking with Loki's as he made his demand. He noticed that Loki's eyes were black surrounded by a thin stripe of green by now, making him look kind of insane. Which he was; if Loki was something he was most definitely insane.  
"Hmmm," the God hummed as he stroked Tony's legs before lifting them onto his shoulders, "your wish is my command."  
Tony cried out when he felt Loki's tongue against his puckered hole, softly licking over it before he started to plunge his tongue in, loosening him up. Tony could have come from rimming alone but Loki stopped way too soon, one long lubricated finger entering his arsehole. Tony shivered as he felt the cold long digit inside of him, warming up with every delicious thrust.  
"So handsome." Loki hummed as he entered another finger, causing Tony to arch his back off the bed, one hand in his hair as the other gripped on to the silk bed sheet.  
When the third finger was inside of him and Loki tortured him by scissoring him, brushing against his prostrate every so often, leaving Tony moaning shamelessly beneath him, Loki was satisfied. He pulled the fingers out and lubed up his cock with a lazy flick of his hand. He watched Tony watching him as he slowly tugged at his cock, biting into his lower lip until he drew blood at the sensation. He soon positioned himself at Tony's entrance, pushing into him slowly, waiting for Tony to adjust to him every so often. When he was fully settled inside him, he left one of Tony's legs on his shoulder, wrapping the other around his waist as he leaned forwards, hovering above his lover. Loki leaned in and caught Tony's lips in a slow kiss, Tony's hands stroking over his back, trying to explore every inch of his cold yet hot skin.  
Loki kind of lost control over his aesir glamour when him and Tony had sex, it was just that overwhelming. It wouldn't be the first time he would turn cold or that his eyes would flash red or his skin blue while they had sex. Tony encouraged it to happen, claiming that Loki was even hotter when he was blue and red eyed, looking like the creature out of a tale that he was.  
Tony gasped in pleasure when Loki started moving inside of him, a cold shiver running through the God's body at the heavenly sensation, startling Tony into a moan when the cold was inside of him, burning him for a short moment.  
Loki started up a rhythm, snapping his hips harder and faster as he went, Tony meeting him with every thrust of his own. They swallowed each other's moans in sloppy kisses, holding onto each other as they drove each other towards the edge.  
Tony's eyes opened in surprise when Loki hit his prostate again, Loki opening his eyes at the pleasant sound. They locked gazes, Loki's eyes deep scarlet by now, as Loki continued in the same angle. Tony was falling apart beneath him, trying to keep his eyes open as he felt his orgasm washing over him in waves, the tides finally dragging him into a state of pure post-orgasmic bliss where Loki met him a few thrusts later.  
Loki slipped out of him, cleaning them up with a flick of his hand before he snuggled up against his lover, resting his head on Tony's chest. He liked to listen to Tony's heartbeat, it was slowly lulling him to sleep.

"Hm?" Loki asked when he felt movement beneath him. He pried his eyes open, noticing that the room was dark and not illuminated by the dimmed light as it had been before.  
"Just covering us up, I'm freezing. Go back to sleep." Tony mumbled, spooning Loki from behind, one hand resting on the God's hip, stroking him softly.  
"Mm'kay." Loki mumbled, happily intertwining his legs with Tony's as he snuggled into the warmth of the man behind him. "Don' forget t' buy chocolate syrup. We'll need 't t'morrow" Loki added as an afterthought, knowing that they'd probably forget if he didn't say it now.  
"Copy that down JARVIS." Tony said into the room.  
"Already done, Sir." the AI replied.


End file.
